


Every High and Every Low

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Series: Evanstan Week 2021 [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Evanstan Week 2021, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Chris and Sebastian share a lot of firsts during their relationship.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Evanstan Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Every High and Every Low

**Author's Note:**

> This one was important to me to write and I think it turned out okay? It was written for Evanstan Week 2021 Day 4 for the prompt First Times. I hope people enjoy this 💕

The first time Chris kisses Sebastian is on a rainy Sunday morning. Sebastian had come over to his house, both of them needing a break from their busy lives. The rain clatters against the window and Chris looks at Sebastian sitting on his kitchen counter, a mug of hot chocolate in his hand, and he is overwhelmed by how much he likes this man. So he leans in. Lips are pressed against lips. And Sebastian kisses him back. Hot chocolate soon abandoned. 

The first time they have sex is a month later. Chris has lit a dozen candles and he put on some music that is slow and sensual. He wants to make this nice, wants to make it good for Sebastian. Seb is the more experienced one out of them and he doesn’t want to let him down. He doesn’t if the sweet noises Sebastian makes are a good indication. 

The first time they fight is so incredibly stupid that it makes them laugh in hindsight. They don't even know what started it, all they know is that it was something small that got bigger and bigger, digging into the sore spots they weren't aware the other had just yet. Hitting the part of the iceberg that lies beneath the water. So they yell and say dumb things they regret as soon as the words leave their mouths. And when it's over, when the storm between them has passed, they apologize. They make up and they talk and when they are in bed together that night they laugh about it. They might not always understand everything the other does, but they know the love they share is there, is real. It matters. 

The first time Sebastian says "I love you" is when he comes home, because home is always wherever Chris is these days, after a long trip. Chris is half-asleep and Sebastian could pass out any second now too but he looks at Chris and his soft, sleepy smile and he’s so overcome with emotion that the words fall out. He’s pretty sure Chris hasn’t even heard because he just hums a little, wraps his arms around Seb, and pulls him close, already going back to sleep. And it’s okay, it’s okay because Seb knows in his heart that Chris reciprocates without hearing the words. 

The first time Chris says those three little words back to Sebastian is the next morning. He has made them breakfast and suddenly it hits him that Sebastian said “I love you” the night before and he feels like a dick for not saying anything back but Sebastian just smiles at him and kisses him and tells him it’s okay. And their breakfast is forgotten in favor of more fun activities. Once they are sated, sitting on the kitchen floor, Seb leaning against him, Chris tells him that he does love him, too. More than anything in the world. Round two isn’t far behind then. And saying I love you becomes their new standard. Sprinkled around in every conversation, even when they do fight sometimes. 

The first time they share their love with the world is during the world premiere of one of their movies. They step onto the red carpet and Chris is feeling those nerves, that anxious energy he always feels, but unlike every time before Sebastian just grabs his hand and pulls him close. Kisses his cheek and tells him how proud he is of Chris. They are aware of all the cameras flashing but it doesn’t matter. They’ll get through it like they always get through things. Especially now that they can do it together. Properly together and for everyone to see. It makes Sebastian proud, showing off his man, and he knows Chris is proud too. 

They keep sharing firsts and lasts and everything in between. Every smile, every heartache, every tear, every high, and every low, until the very end. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @hawkeyeandthewintersoldier


End file.
